


The Sun Promise

by anaberry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaberry/pseuds/anaberry
Summary: After returned as a god, Apollo has been a little protective of Meg. Which creates a disaster.A Meg and Apollo fanfic because i want to.
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors or mistake. English is not my first language. So,... yeah.

The blonde man paced back and forth. He sat in his golden throne, then stand up again. He do that again and again, there is no telling when he will stop. The goddess looked at his brother, pacing around the room. Worrying about his demigod companion who just started a quest.

“Brother…” called the goddess. The blonde god stopped for a second, then glanced at his sister who are clearly annoyed. But she didn’t understand. What it feels to be in a mortal danger, what it feels to be a mere human. She didn’t understand his pain, or the torment he’s been through. She didn’t understand him.

“I’m sure she will be fine. Meg is a strong demigod. She may be stronger than the big three kids” assured Artemis. Her voice are soft and reassuring, trying to calm his brother. But the moon goddess word are ricocheting through his ears. He did not find that word calming, nor reassuring.

“NO!” shout the sun god. His voice are echoing throughout the hall. The hall that were bright and sunny, are now dark and gloomy. The name ‘Sun Palace’ did not fit the hall. Now, it feels like it’s name are changed into ‘The Palace of Eclipse’ thanks to the gloomy atmosphere.

“YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE IN A MORTAL DANGER! AND RIGHT NOW, I AM SAFE HERE IN MY PALACE. BUT WHAT ABOUT HER?!” shouts the sun god again. His pent up anger and worry are now exploding infront of his beloved sister. Artemis are shocked, to see his brother shout and yelled at her. She wanted to shout to, to continue argue with her baby brother. But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t add a fuel into his fie of anger.

Apollo took a deep breath. He did not want to argue with his sister anymore. Especially if she can’t even understand him.

“You know what, I’m tired of this place. I’m going to visit her at the camp” he said as he walked outside the hall. Artemis stood in her place. Unable to process what happened in front of her eyes. When she came back to her senses, she tried to catch up to her brother. Only to see her brother had flew in his sun chariot in the direction of Camp Half-Blood.

Apollo came to the camp by crashing his own chariot, breaking the barrier in the process. The demigod gathered around to see what happened. Only to find a sun god dressed in ripped jeans and a simple t-shirt. His blonde hair are tied into a man bun, and his eyes shined a golden sun. He smile at the demigods, while waving and saying “Hi!” awkwardly.

Will was the first to came up and talk to him. Rather than talk, more like scolding the sun god.

“WHAT THE HELL, DAD?!” shout Will. He then proceed to shout on and on about how dangerous his father action is. And how he could easily hurt people because of it.

The sun god stood there in silence. Not wanting to argue with his son, instead he just smile awkwardly. Tired of scolding his own father, Will then proceed to ask what is the sun god doing in Camp Half-Blood. Because he thought that his father have a lot of work to do.

“I’m here to see my kids” he replied nonchalantly. His words seem warm, but Will could tell that it’s not his exact purpose on coming here.

They walk side by side together, Apollo’s eyes are fixed on front. Ever since the battle with python, his eyes are empty. As if his soul has left his body. He is nothing more than an empty vessel. He’s no longer the sun god that they used to know. He is no longer bright, no longer cheerful, no longer full of himself. It’s as if he realized that the world does not revolve around him. Which is false! Because the world DOES revolve around him. He is the sun.

Will looked at his father intently. Trying to get the honest answer out of him. His father is the god of truth. Meaning, he can’t lie.

Apollo sighed, he admit that he came to the camp to see Meg. Will finally pointed that Meg are in the garden, tending her strawberry and other plants. They decided to part ways. Because Apollo wanted to see Meg, and Will had a lot of work in the infirmary.

Apollo saw a young girl, around 13 or 14 years old. Tending a garden effortlessly. Her green dress are full of mud, and so is her face. But she doesn’t seem to care, so she continue to dig a hole on the ground. Apollo looked at her intently. Wanting to spoke, but not wanting to disturb her work. So he just wait, observing his demigod companion.

The girl finally noticed that someone was staring. So she turned her head, only to find a sun god who no longer looked like a sun god.

“Hey!” he said. An awkward smile escape his lips. Seeing that, she wanted to laugh. Since when did the self-glorified the god of the sun smile awkwardly like that? He look like a teenager in his puberty trying to speak with a girl he likes.

“What are you doing here?” asked the demigod. Her hands are lightly punching Apollo stomach who no longer has a flab. She smile brightly at him. As if he is her own sunshine. And to her, he is.

“Just wanting to visit” answered Apollo. Another lie. He was worried, but he doesn’t want to show it to her. But it seems that he cannot realize that he is bad at lying. Because he is doing it over and over again.

“You do know you’re bad at lying right?” asked Meg.

Apollo sighed, people made him realize that he is bad at lying twice today. But he can’t help it.

“Do you have to go to that quest?” asked him. His worried voice are echoing in the garden. Meg was stunned, unable to think of an answer. Apollo looked down on the ground, he doesn’t have any courage to meet Meg’s eyes.

“You know I can’t do that, Apollo.” She answered. She lowered her body so she can see his face, and what she found was a face mix with worry and disappointment.

“IT’S TOO DANGEROUS!” shout Apollo. Their faces finally met, meanwhile his hands are clutching her arms.

“Hey! I’m not that weak!” Meg said with a stern eyes. Her eyes won’t faltered, which make the sun god quite flustered.

“I know… I’m just…” he mumbled as he turn his body away. He then proceed to brush his blonde hair to the back. Again, not wanting his eyes to met her, he looked at the ground intently.

He then dug his hands to his pocket, and took a necklace that’s been sitting in his pocket for quite a while. The necklace was made out of pure imperial gold. Crafted by Hephaestus himself at the request of Apollo. The pendant was the shape of the sun, and it glisten in the sunlight.

“Here.” Said Apollo as he handed the necklace to her. Meg took the necklace and studied it intently.

“Wear it at all times.” Said Apollo. It was not a request, but an order. A command that sits well with Meg.

“I can’t visit you all the time. Which is why I commissioned that necklace from Hephaestus for you.” He said as he scratched his head. Meg smiled, and looked at his face.

“Thank you.” She said brightly. Apollo then sighed, his heart doesn’t want to part from her. But he have to, rules are rules.

“Be safe” he mumbled as pulled Meg into a tight hug. She hugged him back. And for a moment, they felt their problems had disappeared.

Apollo then leave in his sun chariot, leaving his kids and Meg in the Camp. Even though he left that necklace with her, he still worry. What if she encounter something so dangerous that his power cannot protect her? What if that necklace failed to protect her? No. He has faith in Hephaestus craftsmanship. And he has faith in his power that he inserted in that necklace. He is certain that everything will be fine. He hoped that everything will be just find.

But still, he can’t shake of his feeling of worry. He can’t help but to worry for his demigod companion. She may be stronger than most, but she is just a mere mortal. Capable of dying, getting injured by someone.

Meg finally got through that quest through sheer luck. Apollo needed to thank Tyche for that. There was a time when Apollo just wanted to head out there to help her. Countless of time, in fact. But his sister always manage to stop him. Of course, with Zeus as the reason. And she fears that Meg will be punished along with him.

Years passed. And Meg has been through countless of quest. Sometimes she returned with a smile, sometimes she returned with a lot of injuries. But nevertheless, she manage to returned alive. And to be honest, that’s all that mattered. As long as she is alive and safe, Apollo are able to breathe easily again. Though, it will be stopped once she decided to take on another quest.

One day, Apollo woke up with a nightmare. He was shouting her name while tears rolled down his cheeks. He manage to get up from his bed. But quickly fell down on his knees. He recalled that dreadful dream.

In that dream, Meg was in mortal danger. She was crying and screaming for help. But no one came. She was all alone in that dark place.

Apollo cried, he didn’t want that to happen to Meg. He can’t let it happen. He wanted to go to the Camp right now. But that means messing with Fate. And beside, today is the Olympus Annual Meeting. So he need be there, discussing something trivial with his fellow Olympian.

He sat there on his throne. Listening to his father, the talking nonstop about the dryads he just met. His feet was agitating, he kept tapping his hands on his throne.

“You don’t want to listen to my story, son?!” asked Zeus. His words are calm. Although everybody in that room know that the king of gods are angry at his son.

“No, father, i—“ answered Apollo. However, his words are cut off. He saw her. He saw Meg in a dark place. She was shouting and crying. Clutching into something. Something that cannot be returned. Apollo was so shocked, he fell down from his throne. Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“That child. Whether she died, or not. It is fate. I will accept either way” said Hades. He looked at Apollo with contempt, and pity.


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the grammatical errors.

Meg’s hands were shaking. Her hands that was clean before, now are filled with blood. The blood are from her friends, and her siblings. Together, they went on a quest. Together, they try to defeat the monster. But it seems like they cannot leave together.

Her hands are clutching Katie’s body. She tried to whisper to her, everything is going to be alright. But she was no daughter of Aphrodite. She tried to suppress her bleeding. But was not Apollo’s daughter. So she tried to grow a bunch of herb that could help her sister. Something that Apollo and Will has taught her. But it seems she can’t be of help.

“It’s useless. You cannot save them! Soon, you will be dead! Just like the other demigods!” mocked the monster as he pointed to Meg other friends who passed out in battle. Meg cried. She can save them. No, she will save them. But how? How can she manage to kill that ancient monster alone?

Meg picked up her blade, and then tried to charge the monster. But to no avail. The monster dodge her attack and mocked her again. Meg seems to run out of strength. She feels like she cannot defeat this monster. It was too powerful, too cunning, and too simply to strong for her to face alone.

The monster then attack her with one powerful blow. That blow can kill her in an instant. But then, a strong light came through the necklace she was wearing. The necklace that Apollo has given her a few years ago.

That light was Apollo. Wait, what? Apollo? How can that be? Is that even possible? Meg could not comprehend what has happened to her. She was in a daze. It seems that Apollo’s necklace was saving her from near death encounter.

The moment she Meg has come to her senses, she was back at the Camp. She looked around, only to see the garden that she was tending a few days ago. And a couple few of shocked demigod. Who was screaming as soon as they laid an eyes on her.

She was still in daze. Trying to think what has happened. To her quest, to her friend, and to Katie. She looked at her hands, still filled with blood. She then looked at herself, and she was in a total mess. So she assume the same goes for her hair and her face. She looked around, she wondered if her friends are teleported along with her to the Camp. But she saw no sign of them.

Her heart beats faster. The light would’ve killed anybody in that vicinity, including the monster. She I not killed because that light came to protect her. And that same light is the one who transported her back to the Camp. But, if she was the only one that got transported. It means there are a possibility that everyone she left behind died.

Meg puts her hand in her head. She refuse to think of that possibility. But no matter how much she refuse to think, her brain still do it without her command. Her vision started to blur. And it feels like she was drowning. She clutch her chest to ease the pain. But to no avail.

“Meg!” shouts some distance voice. Meg looked up. Her visions were to blurry to recognize the person who called her. All she could tell is that person was blonde. And he is wearing an orange t-shirt.

It’s getting harder for her to breathe. She manage to call the person. But she was certain that he could not hear her voice. Even though she felt like screaming to her lungs. But the voice, and the strength just wasn’t there.

Will rushed to her side. Only to find the demigod was struggling to breathe. He called her over and over again, but she was unresponsive. She then collapsed in his arms. Seeing this, the blonde demigod quickly gave a few instruction to other demigod so he can quickly treat her at the infirmary.

“How long has she been unconscious?” asked Apollo. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping demigod. Meanwhile his hands are gently stroking her hair. A worried look are written all over his face.

“Three days” answered Will. Apollo clicked his tongue. He is clearly annoyed, upset, and confused. But he tried to keep calm as much as possible.

Ever since Meg collapsed mysteriously on the Camp garden, Apollo’s been a mess. He neglect his work. He didn’t come to any party, or to any concert. He was dark and gloomy as if he has lost all reason to live. Well, he’s been like that ever since he returned from being a mortal. But, this. This is so much worse. Even Will feels like his father are no longer the god of the sun. Rather, the god of eclipse.

“She’s in the state of shock. If she ever woke up, please don’t remind her of that day. And if she ever looked for me, tell her that I’ll be waiting in the Grove of Dodona” he said as he get up from his seat. His visions are still fixed on Meg.

“Father, do you know why she’s the only survivor?” asked Will.

“I trust you will keep this matter confidential.” Apollo said. He sighed, as she looked at Meg for a countless time. Then looked at his son.

“I gave her a necklace. Filled with my power. It’s to protect her from any harm. That light. My light. Only harms whoever she wishes to harm. So I doubt that anybody was killed because of that. I charmed that necklace so it can took Meg away from danger. But it means that I made her leave her friends to die” explained Apollo. His eyes are fixed on the infirmary floor. Because he has no courage to face his son.

“But isn’t that mean messing with Fate?” asked Will worriedly. Apollo brushed his hair to the back, and sigh. He then smile and patted his son on his shoulder.

“Me giving that necklace, Meg escape from death, it’s all fate. And I hate to say, but, so is the others death.” Answered Apollo. He then bid his goodbye then disappear into a thin air. Leaving only a golden trace of light.

Two days later, Meg finally woke up. She is still in daze. Sometimes he was randomly crying. Sometimes she was shouting. Seeing the formerly bright Meg looked like that, leave a pain in everyone’s heart.

“Where is Apollo?” was the question she first asked as soon as she can speak properly. Will was deciding whether it was good idea to tell her, or not. He remembers her father message. But Meg was in no condition to move. So he kept silence. But Meg kept pestering him. As if she would die if she did not get the answer to that question. He then reluctantly answered. That his father are waiting in the Grove of Dodona.

As soon as she heard that, she tossed away her blanket and get up from her bed. Will knew that it was not a good idea, so he scold himself in his heart. Meg then proceed to walk to the grove. Her body are dragging her feet. Will shouted at her numerous time to get back to rest. But she did not listen. She kept walking towards the grove.

Near the lake, stood a man. He is about twenty years old, his blonde hair was tied into a man bun. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a denim jacket. He seems to be talking to another man with a beard, Hawaii shirt, and holding a can of coke in his hands.

“Mary McRary, I thought you were in no condition to move about!” exclaimed the god Dionysus.

“I’m fine,” said Meg, “I need to speak with Apollo. Privately.” She said bitterly.

“Come then, Wilhelm! Let’s not disturb your father and his, um… companion” he said as he put his hands around Will’s neck and dragging him away.

The air was tense. The god and the demigod waited to make sure that they can talk privately.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!” shout Meg as soon they were left alone.

“YOU MADE ME LEAVE THEM TO DIE!” shout Meg again. Her anger and frustration are exploding.

“IT’S BETTER FOR ME TO DIE WITH THEM! RATHER THAN SURVIVING ALONE, KNOWING FULL WELL THAT I CAN SAFE THEM! SO WHY DID YOU SAFE ME?! WHY?!” her shout are echoing. He’s pretty sure that the whole camp are able to hear it. But he doesn’t care.

“BECAUSE I CANNOT LOSE YOU TOO! FIRST DAPHNE, THEN HYACINTHUS, THEN JASON! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE YOU TO DIE?! NOT WHILE I CAN HELP IT MARGARET!” Apollo shouted at her too. At this moment, it turns into a series of shouting argument.

“AND NO! YOU CANNOT SAFE THEM! IF YOU CAN, THE NECKLACE WON’T REACT!” shouted Apollo again.

The girl in front of him are stunned. She is unable to make a comeback. Because what he said are true. And she cannot help but to admit, if she was strong enough, she would’ve been able to save everyone. But she was not strong enough.

At this moment, Apollo felt that he had said something wrong. Because the girl in front of him grew silence. And her whole body are trembling. He felt that she can collapse anytime.

Meg covered her face with her trembling hands. She then mumbled, “you’re right. I’m not strong enough to protect them I’m not strong enough to protect anyone”.

Meg was in a state of shock. Her whole body are trembling, and she slowly backs away from him. Seeing this, Apollo became concerned. So he approached her carefully while calling her name. But she was unresponsive.

She finally fell down to her knees. And collapsed instantly. Apollo, having a good reflex quickly catch her so she didn’t fell onto the ground. He then quickly carried her into the infirmary.

“Make sure she is well fed and rested. And make sure she doesn’t run around. She’s still in the state of shock. Don’t talk about me around her. She recuperate slowly, and it’s worrisome, so gave her a little more ambrosia. And—“ but before he continue, Will quickly cuts him off.

“I understand, father” said Will. Apollo smiled at his son. A smile that was not at all good.

“I knew I could always count you, Will. Be safe. Make sure to keep an eye on your siblings. I won’t be able to visit for a while. I have to catch up with work. Don’t go on a dangerous quest. I won’t allow it” he said as he disappeared into a thin air. Will sigh, he then looked at Meg who are recuperating.

A few days have passed, the Camp are running as usual. And Meg are recuperating slowly but surely. She may be still in the state of shock, but at least she is better than before.

“Will! Dad’s dream always appeared in my dreams! Even sometimes I felt his emotion. It’s so annoying. He is so gloomy and sad all the time!” exclaimed Kayla rowdy as she entered the infirmary. Will who was handing food to Meg momentarily stopped. He cannot comprehend his sister words. Especially when his father instruct him to not speak about him around Meg.

He then put down the tray of food and chuckled awkwardly toward his sister. Meg seem to heard it, but she’s oddly keeping her calm.

“Yeah. I felt it too. Let’s talk outside” he said as he pushes his sister toward the door.

For a moment, Meg was frozen. She kept thinking about Apollo being dark and gloomy. She needs to speak with him. But she is certain that Will won’t let her escape the infirmary. So she decided to wait. To wait until she is fully recovered. So she doesn’t make anybody worry for her anymore.

Days passed, and Meg finally got an explanation from Kayla. Ever since Apollo became a god again, and Meg remain a mortal, he always worried. Especially when she has to go on a quest. Kayla could see her father pacing back and forth in his sun palace, worrying about Meg. So Apollo decided to make a necklace for her. A necklace that will protect her in his stead. However, that necklace could not bring him a peace of mind. He always worry.

And then suddenly, Apollo’s worst fear has come. That necklace are being used. Sure she was safe. But her soul was not. That incident made a scar in her heart. And so is in Apollo’s heart.

Kayla also explained that ever since that incident, they rarely has a sunny day. It’s either cloudy or rainy. All because one sun god was having a rough week.

Meg then cry in Kayla’s arm. She cried so hard the plant around them began to wilt.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry to make everyone worried. I’m so sorry” she mumbled as she wept continuously. Kayla then patted her friend shoulder, trying to calm her down with a little tune. And thank gods, that works like a wonder. Meg was able to calm down.

The man sat there alone. Listening to the wind chime. He stared at the trees, who occasionally spoke to him. He look disheveled. His hair and his clothes are unkempt. His expression are dark and gloomy. It’s as if he was carrying the weight of the world in his shoulder.

“Apollo” a voice called from behind. A voice that seems weak. A voice that belong to Apollo’s most cherished human. A human that he wishes to protect at all cost.

He looked behind, to see a young girl around 17 smiling at him. She was wearing a white dress with a green floral motif. On top of it, she was wearing a green cardigan, a black legging aand a black sneakers. Her hair was no longer a pageboy cut. Her hair now reached to her shoulder, which she tied half with a floral headband. Her glasses, however, remained the same. On her neck was hung a necklace that was given by Apollo a few years ago. The necklace who brought them to where they are now.

The girl sat down next to him. There was a silence between the two. But somehow, that silence is not awkward. In fact, they could find peace in those silence. Because in that silence, they have assured themselves. That the person next to them are well and breathing. And it puts their minds in peace.

“I’m sorry…”mumbled Meg. She kept her eyes on the ground. Not wanting to look forward, or to look at the person beside her. Tears start to rolled down her cheeks, which she quickly wept away.

“I was not strong enough to protect them. I’m sorry for making you worry” Meg continued. For a moment, Apollo was stunned. He couldn’t believe the fragile thing in front of him are capable of making an apology.

“Dear Meg, you can always grow stronger. And I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’ve been quite protective of you. You deserve some freedom” said Apollo. The sun god face are filled with guilt. To the point where Meg can’t help but laugh.

She then punches him lightly on the stomach. Then they both laugh. Even though there is nothing to laugh about.

“Promise me that you won’t be gloomy and sad anymore. It’s not like you, Apollo. You’ve bothered your kids, you know. I want to see that bright sun god once again. You know, the god who think that the world revolve around them” Meg said as she hold out her pinky finger. Apollo smiled at the request of his demigod companion. But he too, has a request.

“Then you must promise me to keep yourself safe. Don’t blame yourself if something bad has happened. And please don’t go to a dangerous quest” he said as he hold out his pinky finger too.

“That’s a lot to ask. But, okay” Meg agree as she twist her pinky finger with his.

“I still wondered why human do this when they made a promise” said Apollo nonchalantly. Meg chuckled at the sight of the confuse sun god.

“Perhaps to us, this promise are greater than swearing on a river styx” she said as she smile brightly.

Seeing her smile, made him smile brightly too. The cloud then cleared from the sky. Making the day hotter than it was before. In the distance, they could hear Kayla screaming “DAD!!” at the top of her lungs.


End file.
